


Question My Senses

by Aloja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bottom Derek, Derek and Stiles go on hunts, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapped Derek Hale, M/M, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Sassy Peter Hale, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloja/pseuds/Aloja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes being best friends with Derek, going on hunts together and protecting Beacon Hills as a part of The Hale Pack.<br/>He starts to question his feelings when his pain becomes overwhelming after Derek disappears in a mysterious way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question My Senses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deeeenaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeeenaa/gifts).



> I want to thank [Rachelle_Summer](/users/Rachelle_Summer) for being my beta reader, and also my friend, who gave me a much needed self esteem boost! You're the best.  
> This is a birthday present for a friend of mine. I hope you like it.

They always said that rain could wash away sadness.

But Stiles was soaking wet, yet sadness dug its ugly claws in his soul. His tears fell into a mixture with the rain drops in a depressing view.

It's been nine days since Derek disappeared, there was no sign of him anywhere. Stiles _looked_.

Derek's place looked the same, just a little dusty.

He didn't leave. Stiles would know about it if he did; Derek would have at least taken his favorite clothes.

It's been nine days, and Stiles only broke down now.

He's been searching everywhere, restless. He didn't want to stop, even for a second, in fear of facing the reason behind his panic.

But when he was lying down on Derek's only sofa, the sofa that he forced Derek into getting, a sound of screeching tires reached him, his body gave an involuntary jump and he ran down, he ran, panting, with an optimistic smile on his face.

It was raining, and the sound was nothing but a reckless car that almost lost its balance on the wet street.

Stiles froze there, a thought on the back of his head kept telling him that he should probably get back up where it was warm and dry, but he just couldn't. He needed a few minutes for a proper burial of the wishful thinking that flooded through his chest. It was killing him.

Those minutes stretched to what seemed like an eternity. But then the rain stopped, like it took pity on the miserable boy. That's when Stiles forced himself to get back up, creating a trail of water drops wherever he walked. Every step taking so much effort, and it made the idea of going home seem impossible.

He finally stripped of his clothes, dropping them on the floor next to Derek's bed. He draped his body with Derek's bathrobe and crawled slowly on the bed, wrapping himself in Derek's sheets. The smell was cruel to him, immediately filling his head with memories and pictures of the werewolf.

Stiles had handled it pretty well when Scott and Melissa decided to move out of Beacon Hills to a place that was safer and had the minimum rate of supernatural activity. And he took it pretty well when Chris and Isaac moved to London. He had Derek. He spent his time with him and kept in touch with the rest.  

With time, it was like he moved to Derek's flat. He only went back home to his dad when it was finally time to sleep.

Derek and Stiles had bonded over time, and over hunts that they executed together. They became good friends, best friends!

Stiles knew that wasn't the only reason behind his panic and terrible misery. He needed the wake up call, or slap, to be exact, to realize how deep his feelings to Derek were, and in what direction they've taken roots.

He loved Derek. He loved him so early in their relationship and the realization had only dawned on him now; because Derek wasn't there. Maybe never again. That hurt; he clenched his fists on the soft fabric and let out an audible sob.

He was stupid; all this time and he only realized he was in love with Derek Hale when the man disappeared. And with that realization he understood that Derek was the only reason keeping him in Beacon Hills, that kept him from moving out with Scott. Because the sheriff had made it perfectly clear that he was capable of taking care of himself. They had that talk during a healthy breakfast and a lot of tears.

When Scott left, he gave the same offer to Derek but he turned it down; saying that it was his job and his family's before him to protect and care for Beacon Hills. Yeah, that may have affected Stiles' decision.

He unconsciously took it upon himself to help Derek with his inherited mission. It was a job for the Hale Pack. And hell if Stiles didn't consider himself a member for a while now. Plus, things were a lot more interesting in his hometown. He had thought of Derek and himself—as cliché as it might sound— as partners in crime. Except for the crime part, which only happened occasionally.

And honestly. Derek couldn't do anything without Stiles. He couldn't have survived! But apparently he could, and Stiles was really the one who couldn't survive without him.

He didn’t remember closing his eyes, but when he opened them, everything was still the same. Everything except for the dusty smell that was replaced with the smell of delicious coffee, and his headache, his headache has gotten even worse. For a whole minute Stiles couldn't dare move a muscle. He didn't want to think that it was Derek, again, but he couldn't help it.

His heart was violently banging in his chest. Hope grew even when he wanted to strangle it at its birth. The noise of his heart was a summoning to the coffee-bringer.

Stiles' head was mostly buried in the pillow but he could see as two feet stood by the door, and he looked up.

It wasn't Derek. Stiles pressed his eyes shut as a physical pain surged through his chest and he wanted to cry.

"I take it meeting me isn't that pleasing?"

"What the fuck do you want?" Stiles groaned as he drowned in agony.

"Derek." Peter's voice was deep and thick, his usual smirk had abandoned his face and Stiles' face paled in return, _of course_.

"You're gonna need coffee for this." Peter did a thing with his eyebrows and walked back to the living room.

Stiles took a few breaths in order to get mentally prepared before he dragged his legs and followed the other man.

  


***

  


Derek Fucking Hale. He hated him.

Derek was the target of a group of hunters. At first, they only wanted his help, or that's what they told Peter. But there was a fight and now they couldn't let Derek go because he hurt one of them.

"Bullshit!" Stiles snapped, "Derek had been so in control lately. He wouldn't just start a fight! It must've been their fault. And if he did, then they fucking deserved it!"

Peter only nodded at that. "So what are we going to do?" Stiles asked.

"They wanted to meet. With me... and you." Stiles blinked, _him_? "Then why didn't they reach out to me sooner?"

"Apparently they were... How should I put it?" Peter tilted his head with a thoughtful expression, "Scared." He had his old smirk back, "Said you were furious, and they didn't want to deal with your anger."

"Me?" Stiles asked, eyebrows knitted. "Oh..." He remembered everything he's done since Derek went missing, "That's not an excuse!"

"Well, they wanted me to talk to you." Peter shrugged.

"Peter, you can't _talk_ to me! They kidnapped him!" Stiles exclaimed, anger eating at him.

"And you two have been going around making quite a reputation. They didn't want to wake the beast." Peter snored.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles frowned, is it possible that someone has noticed their little adventures?

"Every other pack is talking about you two and your hunts. Hell, even the hunters are getting info on you, just like these ones."  

It's true.

Stiles would sometimes get bored out of his mind and suggest going after something, usually inside of California. A few times they went a little further than that. But there's no way word got around! Oh god... was he the reason all of this has happened?

"It was really nice," Peter said, smiling with gratitude, "getting the Hale name up and running. Once again, people thought of it as something to be respected and feared."

"That was the main idea, yeah..." Stiles was baffled, "I had no idea it would spread that much, let alone spread it all." He swallowed, feeling his guilt reach the surface, "I didn't really think this through. Is this my fault?"

Peter sighed, like he couldn't believe what Stiles was saying, "You're a part of the pack. You've done what's expected of you. If Talia was alive, you'd be doing it anyway," he looked down at his lap, and nodded, mostly to himself, "and she'd be proud of you."

His words were surprisingly comforting. It took a moment of silence to get Stiles' guilt to kick again, "We got cocky. We're only two people, getting rid of us would be extremely easy." His breath caught on his throat. Derek was in danger and he couldn't deny the fact that it was all because he didn't plan things carefully. That was his job.

"I'm pretty sure you can manage on your own as well." Peter shrugged, "The fact that you're separated shouldn't have that much effect on you. It wasn't like you were the brains and he was the muscles, was it?" Peter asked with obvious disapproval.

"It's not like that..." Stiles trailed off, "it's just, we work better as a team, you know?"

Peter took a sip from his coffee, almost cold now. Then he asked, "Hasn't Derek offered you the bite?"

He did. A long time ago, when everyone was around. But Stiles was scared so he turned down the offer. "Well, when everything started you were both kind enough to offer."

"But it's important that you take it now." Peter was staring at him fervently.

"Why?" Stiles was confused.

"If you two work together as a team, then Derek must get really worried about you since you're... well, mortal."

Derek was worried about him? That was a stupid question, of course he was! Was that the reason they'd fight about him staying back sometimes? Stiles wanted to believe it wasn't; he really didn't need these thoughts now. He didn't need to think about how kind and great Derek was.

"Stiles..." Peter said in surprise. And Stiles became suddenly aware of the few tears that wet his cheeks. He wiped them with the heel of his hands, "I'm sorry... I'm just... Let's go get Derek please."

"Sure." Peter placed his cup on the coffee table as he stood up. "As long as we get you something to eat on the way. Starving yourself to death won't do Derek any good."

Stiles really didn't mean not to eat. It just... slipped out of his mind.

He changed into Derek's clothes, they weren't too big thanks to Stiles' latest physical activities. They took the jeep and stopped by a drive through to get some sandwiches. Man, was Peter secretly nurturing. It was something Stiles would've never thought. He justified it by saying Stiles wasn't going to be any help if things got heated up.

Stiles was anxious. He wanted to see Derek. He wanted to hug Derek so tight, he wanted to breathe his smell until it struck its roots in his lungs forever. God, he missed Derek. He missed him so much and he kept fiddling his fingers restlessly. He didn't want to think about every horrible possibility that was sneaking inside of his mind and painfully pinching him back to his senses. It wasn't the time for sweet dreams.

Not only because Derek didn't feel the same way about him. But he knew nothing about these hunters and their motivation. He had his laptop with him, so he took it out and searched the police records and anything related to the Holdens. But he couldn't really tell which ones were actually in the pack and which were just random humans who had nothing to do with this mess.

He found something on one Daniel Holden and it was related to getting rid of wild animals. And how the public were furious at him for killing wolves and random animals just for sport. Well, it seemed like Daniel was his first lead. Finding something to track was soothing. After all, that was what Stiles did best.

It took them an hour and a half to get there. And when they arrived Stiles have already gathered everything he could on the Holdens. He contacted Scott and exchanged some information. The Holdens were quite hunters, they didn't like to make a fuss and kept their work mostly hidden, wiping all their tracks. They mostly left no corpses behind. That's why it was hard getting anything on them, if it wasn't for Daniel.

Something was up with Daniel. He wasn't like the rest of his family. It seemed like he hunted to showcase his talent. He was arrested a few times with charges on animal abuse, but his family bailed him out every time. However, the last time it happened, they left him rot for three months. It was obvious not everyone in the family was pleased with Daniel's rebellion and they must've wanted to teach him a lesson. He quieted down after that.

Peter looked at him with a raised eyebrow before they left the car. "Calm down."

Stiles wished he could control his heart. He distracted himself by hiding his knife in his boot. He hid his gun and wolfs bane spray bottle in his jacket's pockets and took a deep breath, Peter's gaze was still on him. He exhaled loudly and put his hands in the air, "Alright, okay... Let's go."

Stiles was thankful that Derek's kidnappers weren't werewolves, cause if they were, they'd have heard him coming a thousand miles away. It was visibly upsetting Peter, and he gave a not-so-apologetic shrug.

Derek must be hearing him. That excited him. After all these days, Derek must be sick of being captured. The idea of his presence and heartbeat giving hope to Derek made him smile nervously. He couldn't afford letting him down.

Peter was openly judging him, "helpless idiot..." He mumbled.

They rang the doorbell and a minute later a woman in her early twenties let them in, she led them down to the basement via an elevator where she said her father was waiting for their arrival eagerly. Stiles didn't like her choice of word, it only made him cling to his pockets harder. He noticed Peter stiff, which made his worries grow significantly, he started biting at his bottom lip. The wait in the elevator felt so long.

The elevator's doors opened to reveal a maze of walls and halls, which agitated Stiles, the fact that he couldn't see everything, see where Derek was, made him extremely uneasy.

They followed her, and soon enough she waved her hand towards a room, "here we are."

Their house sure was spacious, Stiles shivered at the thought of the purpose all these rooms were made for. He swore under his breath at the thought of Derek being tortured.

He stormed in, and there, was a man in his fifties sat down at a small table with a few men around him. Stiles recognized him immediately, "Daniel."

"So you've heard of me." The grey man looked smug.

Stiles snorted, nodding sarcastically, "Well, you've kinda made it impossible not to." He clapped his hands, "your work have paid off."

That seemed to have upset Daniel, he raised his eyebrows, "You know there's no blood between us."

"Yeah, there is. There's blood for fucking sure when you just kidnap my pack, my family." He hissed at him, wishing he could gauge his cold eyes out of their sockets. "Where is he?" He asked loudly, "Where's Derek?"

Daniel gave one of his men a look, then two of them left the room hurriedly. "You have a bad temper." He waved his index, smiling in amusement.

"You don't wanna see it." Stiles snickered.

He turned to look at Peter, who wore a blank expression and whispered, "Everything's gonna be alright, Der bear, I promise." He could see that Peter was fighting the amused laugh once he heard that nickname.

While they waited, Peter sauntered confidently and took a seat on the table, pouring himself a cup of tea, indifferent to the questioning stares the man next to him was sending. "hmm."

Stiles' eyes were glued to the door. Where Daniel's daughter stood, she caught him looking at her and she smirked at him, "he's hot, huh?" She whispered knowingly and it made Stiles' blood boil.

"Your thirst is showing." He said loudly for her father to hear, and she looked away in embarrassment.

Footsteps were approaching in the hallway, and Stiles was shifting nervously, fighting the urge to just run out to see Derek.

The werewolf entered the room, both men at his sides and Stiles' heart fell into his stomach at his sight. He looked dishevelled, his grey Henley covered in cuts and stains of blood. His eyes were fixed on Stiles and it sent him into an emotional mess. He walked towards him slowly and wrapped his hands around him. He buried his nose into Derek's neck and inhaled, and Derek pulled his hands off the men's grips to hug him back, pressing tight against him. A low sob escaped Stiles' lips as he whispered, "oh my god, are you okay?"

"Stiles, I'm a werewolf." He said as he patted his back and Stiles had a strong urge to bite him with all he had, "fuck you." He said as he inhaled his smell again and tried to wipe his tears before he let go of Derek and turned around to face Daniel, his face a light shade of red "We're going home."

Peter raised his tea cup to great Derek, who shot an eyebrow up in response.

"Not so fast, of course." Daniel shook his head, like he was disappointed in Stiles.

"What the fuck do you want?" Stiles yelled at him. And without thinking about it, he took Derek's hand in his and gripped it tight, "If you want us to forget that this ever happened, you will let us go _now_."

"No can do." The girl finally spoke, walking towards her father's direction smugly. "Derek here injured one of us gravely. What kind of hunters would it make us if we just let him go?"

"Sane hunters." Stiles said between his teeth. Derek pressed at his hand gently and he tried to regain his composure.

"What would you have us do?" Peter asked, directing the question to Daniel in plain disrespect to his daughter.

"Help in a hunt, of course. To fix the damage Derek has done to us."

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose, this was obviously nonsense. Why would anyone know that Derek was responsible for their man's injury.

He turned around to face Derek with a questioning look, and Derek's eyes fell to the floor. Was he ashamed? Did he really lose his control and go off over something silly? "Derek." He said in a stern voice, "Tell. Me. What happened." Derek didn't say anything, his eyes were still glued to the floor.

Stiles looked up to Daniel and his daughter, they clearly didn't want to tell him either. He turned around to face Derek and placed a hand over his shoulder, "Just tell me." He whispered, "I promise I won't be mad?"

Derek seemed to perk at that, he looked up to finally meet his eyes and his cheeks were flushed a little. "They had a guy on you." He cleared his voice and avoided Stiles' gaze, "He followed you everywhere and he was gonna hurt you."

"Now that's a lie!" The woman exclaimed, "Mike was just bluffing because you were getting on his nerves. He had no authority to order anyone hurt anyone."

"Well then he should pay for his empty threats." Derek bared his fangs at her and she flinched and glared in resentment.

Stiles was still facing Derek, but he smirked and said to her "Not so hot now, huh?" Derek took his eyes off him again and mumbled something under his breath.

Stiles smiled at him, he wanted to tell him how much he missed him, but he'd rather do that once he had Derek all to himself, safely hidden from those hunters.

"What do you want us to hunt?" Stiles turned around, sighing as he eyed the old man that paid no effort to hide his smile.

"A Kitsune."

Ah, for god's sake! Of course, this was the only way this was going to get any worse. "What's the name?" He prayed to every god that the name wouldn't ring a bell.

"Kira Yukimura." Daniel said.

"I would have your throat slit before you touch a hair on Kira's head." He said, a vein bobbing up on his forehead, and he felt a little better at the shocked expression Daniel wore. At least he didn't plan on making them kill their friend.

"Kira wouldn't hurt anyone. You have no right hunting her down." Stiles let go of Derek's hand and stomped towards Daniel in anger, his index threatening as he said, "I will fucking end you, I will fucking end you if you dare touch Kira. I should fucking end you for forcing Derek to do your dirty work for you." He threw Peter a significant glance and before Daniel could move, Peter was holding his daughter, baring his fangs on her neck, already touching her with his sharp teeth as she whimpered and cried out under him.

Stiles turned around to face the two men holding Derek, he took off his gun and shot the first one on the leg, before doing the same thing to the other. Cries of pain filled the room as Derek moved closer to Stiles, who looked back at Daniel. The old man was red and outraged, and Stiles smiled darkly, "You know what else I can do? Beside turning your daughter into a supernatural creature or killing her, with every last one of your men, of course? I could call your uncle." Daniel shifted in his chair at that, "Remember uncle Jim? Don't we? I don't think he'll be very happy once he hears about your little rebellion."

Stiles waved his gun and shrugged, throwing a threatening glance to the Daniel's man who was still sitting at the table.

"I really like your uncle. He's a man of honour, I should tell him because that's what my manners tell me to do. To never let a dirty man like you cheat his way to the top of the pyramid."

Daniel seemed to be struggling to utter his words, "Please... Don't."

"What was that now?" Stiles tilted his head playfully, "Louder and clearer, Daniel."

"Please don't." Daniel said, his chest moving up and down with every breath.

"See, I know you could be a heartless asshole and allow the transformation or the death of your daughter. That's a risky move, I like taking risks. But not on account of my friends." Stiles said, moving closer to the table and pointing his gun at Daniel, "I really, really, want you dead. But you're not worth the drama. I didn't walk here with empty threats. In case your hand was shifting to press that button under the table, Daniel." Daniel's face whitened at the observation, and he pulled his hands from under the table immediately, "My friends already have uncle Jim's Address and number." He took a glimpse at his wrist watch before continuing, "fifteen more minutes and they're going to do exactly that. And uncle Jim will march down here and put a bullet in your brain for me. Sure, I might be dead by then, but so will you. And I'm pretty sure me and my pack's survival don't really matter that much to you in the grand scheme of things."

"Or... I can kill you and kill Jim and his men." Daniel said, clearly liking the idea.

"Please note that I have a gun on your head right now." Stiles said sarcastically, "and yeah sure, you don't give a fuck about your daughter," he threw her a look, knitting his eyebrow sympathetically "Sorry sugar, I could tell you have daddy issues."

"You're forgetting, or choosing to forget how big your family actually is. They have so many men, and you're not after _uncle_ Jim in the chain for leadership. No one agrees on your shitty methods, and you will get no support. And eventually, someone will catch you and have your head set on their office and serve as a reminder to every dirty hunter of their fate."

Derek was looking at Stiles with a mixture of feelings, he never thought anything would set Stiles' demons this far.

"Anyway, I'll give you a way out here. Because if I kill you or your daughter, I'm risking a blood bath. Even though uncle Jim would probably believe me. I just don't want to risk it, unless you make me, of course. I'm willing to let you go, unscathed, and I will not tell on you, after you promise to never come after me and my pack ever again, or our friends. Kira Yukimora will have no part in any of your plans. Capiche?" Stiles pursued his lips and shot his eyebrows high, waiting for the answer.

"Dad!" The woman shouted at him, "What the fuck are you doing? Are you even considering letting me die? What is wrong with you? I've been with you every fucking step of the way!"

"Capiche." Daniel spat out resentfully. And Stiles stared at him expectantly. " I will never hurt your pack or your friends again, and you will stay out of my business."

"Sure," Stiles nodded, shutting his eyes dramatically, "It was nice seeing you, Daniel."

"Peter, let's go." He said as he turned around to leave.

Peter threw Daniel's daughter at him and straightened his clothes, he took a sip from his cup and spat it out, "it gets cold fast. Doesn't it?" Daniel was glaring at him an absolute fury while his daughter tried to regain her balance and step as far away from him as possible.

Peter placed the cup back and winked at Daniel's frozen man, then followed his nephew out, carelessly walking over the two injured men by the doorframe.

Stiles took the stairs up, and when they were finally able to catch up with him, he was already sitting in the backseat of his jeep. Which was unusual, because he always wanted to drive his beloved car himself.

Peter took the driver's seat, and Derek hesitated for a second before he opened the backseat's door and sat beside Stiles.

"That was really cool, I'll give you that." Peter said as he started the engine. "Did you plan all that? Or did you just make it up in the spur of the moment?"

Stiles shifted nervously in his place, "Well, I really did contact Scott and tell him what to do. Which reminds me that I should probably call him now."

"Would it really be bad if we just told on him?" Peter asked, the car was finally moving.

"Not really, no. But I promised."

Derek finally spoke up, "If we let this go, he might end up being on top. And believe me, he's not gonna keep his promise. And we'll have the blood of every person he kills on our hands."

"But what if they hurt Kira?!"

"No one is loyal to him. His own daughter no longer believes in him."

Stiles stayed quiet for a moment, contemplating the idea. "Alright," he ignored his phone buzzing, "I'll let Scott call Jim then. If things go wild, I'll say that it was Daniel's fault for not letting us out early. Which, it really is later than fifteen minutes now."

Peter drove silently, and Derek didn't talk again. For some reason the quiet was driving Stiles crazy. He thought about what he did, and he remembered the way Derek looked at him. He couldn't understand what it was, but he was probably surprised at how insane Stiles could be driven.

He was surprised himself at the way he had handled the situation. He was so scared; the responsibility of saving everyone was suddenly thrown on his shoulders and it was too heavy. Stiles thought he would let everyone down. Despite keeping his crazy confident appearance, he was really just bluffing. Everything he said was true, but he was so scared.

He was scared Daniel would just kill them all and deal with his uncle somehow, maybe he had a plan B, maybe he had everything under control and he just led Stiles to believe his act just to see what else he had up his sleeves. He was scared, but it was all pushed back with the surges of adrenalin that was slowly fading now, not strong enough of it left to steady his shaking body.

He could feel Derek's concerned gaze on him, the werewolf's hands reached out to grab his shaking fist and wrap it in his warmth. Derek was never the one to initiate any kind of skin-ship. A slap on the shoulder or the back was the only thing he'd offer in comfort or congratulating. That's why having his hand wrapped in Derek's hands meant so much to him.

He couldn't look up to face him, he was embarrassed by his loud heartbeat. So he just kept his eyes on Derek's hand and he didn't try that hard to supress his tears.

He finally had Derek now. After nine days of panic and loss, Derek was right next to him, holding his hand, sucking his every emotion. He took away his nerves but he also took his breath. Stiles was suddenly so aware of his feelings to the werewolf and his heart wouldn't calm down, because what if Derek could read him? What if he could understand the reason of his panic? And maybe Derek was repulsed by this; because he felt his hand twitch.

Maybe Derek was disappointed in Stiles for saving him based on such feelings instead of saving him because he was purely pack, family.

"Fucking children." Peter said, turning around to face them, "both of you, shut up." Even though both of them haven't said a world in probably half an hour now.

The word both rang loudly in Stiles' ears and he wanted to know what was Derek's body doing and why was it annoying Peter.

The ride back home didn't feel as long as the ride to Daniel's house. Stiles finally answered Scott's calls, and had to apologize for ten straight minutes and use the excuse that his phone was on silent.

Scott told him that Jim Holden killed Daniel, his daughter went hysteric and The Holden's men accompanied her. Jim assured them that they didn't need to worry about her as he will handle her personally once she calmed down.

Peter, of course, got them pizza and told them to eat before they go to bed. He hugged Derek before they walked into the elevator and Stiles could see how happy that made him, even though he tried to keep a normal expression.

"I'm really glad you're back." Stiles said, holding the pizza box as he stood a few inches away from Derek.

"Thank you. For coming for me." Derek said, and Stiles almost opened his mouth to yell at him for thanking him for such thing, but he stopped once he saw Derek's soft expression. You just couldn't yell at that.

Once they were finally inside the apartment, Stiles threw the pizza box at the coffee table then threw his own body on the sofa. Derek walked straight to his bedroom and to the bathroom.

Stiles could hear the shower running and the sound gave him a feeling of content. He knew Derek was in there, he knew Derek was safe. He closed his eyes, the sound of water drops hitting the floor music to his ears and he drifted into easy sleep.

The cardboard box opening made low noises that made Stiles wake up, his eyes fell on Derek's face, the werewolf knitted his eyebrows, "sorry, didn't mean to wake you up." He was sitting next to Stiles, his beard was back to its usual shape and length now, he looked neat.

"'s alright, I didn't mean to sleep." Stiles said, rubbing his eyes. He got up and washed his face with cold water before he came back and devoured a slice of cheesy pizza.

"Did they feed you there?" Stiles asked.

"Barely," Derek shrugged, he wasn't looking at him "Did you sleep here?"

Stiles' cheeks flushed. His smell must be covering every inch of the apartment, and worst of all, Derek's bed and bathrobe. "I hope you don't mind"

"I don't." Derek said, clearing his throat. "It's nice to have my pack's smell where I live. And you're always here anyway." He smiled and looked up to Stiles, finally meeting his eyes.

"God, I missed you." Stiles said, his heart clenched and he tried to hold back tears. He didn't think Derek's smile would have this much effect on him.

"I missed you too." Derek said, wetting his lips. And Stiles didn't really want to look at his lips, but he just couldn't stop. "Please be careful next time. This almost killed me." He tried to rip his eyes off Derek's lips, and Derek nodded, "I'm sorry."

"What did they have you do?" Stiles asked.

"Trap another werewolf." Derek shrugged, "They didn't want him dead, I think they needed information from him so I thought it was okay to help them."

"Yeah, it's not like you had a choice." Stiles justified, reaching out to place a hand on his knees. "Please don't think that I'm being an asshole, but how come you lost it, Derek? I thought you had it under control." Stiles said gingerly.

"I did..." Derek started, "Stiles, you're all I have." His cheeks turned a bright red, and he looked down on hid lap, "I couldn't imagine losing you. I shouldn't have lost it, but he was too irritating, he kept talking about you like he had you in the palm of his hand and I just lost it."

That drew a smile on Stiles' face, but it didn't stop him from saying, "You know I can take care of myself."

"I just..." Derek shook his head like he was struggling to find the words." I couldn't take it." He said and looked at Stiles' eyes, begging him to understand.

Stiles wasn't sure he did, but Derek looked sad, helpless, and so fucking close. But not close enough, so Stiles took it upon himself to close the distance between them, pressing his lips against Derek's. His heart started racing when Derek kissed him back, taking his upper lip in his mouth. Stiles planted his hands on Derek's face, a flood of emotion rushing through his body. Derek was kissing him, Derek liked him back, and it made him so happy and scared, because a few hours ago, he could've lost this. He could've lost Derek, his kindness, his warmth and his embrace and it made Stiles' heart sink. Before he knew it, he was sobbing into the kiss. Derek pulled back at once, a look of horror on his face.

"I just..." Stiles' fingers curled up on Derek's jaw, he had to tell him because it was clear that Derek thought he did something wrong, "I thought I'd lose you, Derek. I can't lose you... Please." He wanted to stop crying, this was pathetic, Derek was finally kissing him but he had to ruin it with his gross sobbing.

Derek pulled him into a hug, shushing him as he moved his hand gently on his back. After a few minutes, Stiles heart was finally done processing things, at least for now. He wiped his tears and finally regained a little sense of calm. "Can we go back to kissing now?" He asked, and Derek's body vibrated with a laugh against his.

Derek broke their embrace and traced a finger gently along his cheek, "sure."

Stiles didn't need to ask twice, he pulled Derek's face closer and kissed him, slowly this time, savouring every movement and treasuring every breath. Derek was a really good kisser, he hummed as he parted his lips, inviting Derek's tongue to his mouth. "fuck." He muttered, and he felt Derek's lips stretch in a smile against his. Which only turned him on more, his hands wandered helplessly until they found the hem of Derek's shirt, he slid his hands under them, feeling Derek's carved muscles and the werewolf moaned into his mouth. "Bedroom."

Stiles pulled Derek up and led him to the bedroom, his lips never leaving Derek's body until he finally pushed him down on he bed, he straddled him with a playful look on his face and Derek pulled his own shirt off Stiles' body, "It looks good on you."

"I'm pretty sure you look better without this yourself." Stiles smirked as he helped Derek get off his shirt, his hands roaming Derek's bare body and his lips planting kisses along his jawline. Derek let out a loud moan when Stiles bit his ear and Stiles whispered, "So you're weak here? That's hot."

Derek shivered under his touch and cursed under his breath. Stiles sucked and trailed down to Derek's neck and collarbone, he didn't worry about leaving marks on Derek's body, so he didn't hold back, kissing and sucking at Derek's skin to his heart's content. He enjoyed the sounds his every movement drew out of Derek's mouth, every curse and moan and every time Derek muttered his name. Derek's hand finally found its way down Stiles' pants, he cupped Stiles' bulge, stopping Stiles movement and he let out a low whimper.

"Fuck," Stiles cursed as he pressed his body down against Derek's hand, hungry for the friction.

Derek pulled down Stiles' pants as much as he could, then his underwear, and he looked smug to see how hard Stiles was. Stiles thought it was unfair; he could feel Derek's bulge under him and he was no better. So he pulled down his pants and underwear slowly and all the way down, throwing them carelessly on the floor.

Stiles attacked Derek's neck with kisses again, soft moans escaped the werewolf as Stiles grazed his teeth against the soft skin.

Derek tugged at Stiles' cock gently, revelling on the gasps he let out against Derek's now sensitive skin. "fuck, Derek." Stiles moaned as Derek's rhythm got faster and Derek's own breath hitched at Stiles' flushed face, "Derek," Stiles moaned as his hands travelled down to grab the werewolf's cock, "Derek, I want to fuck you." Derek's hands let go of him at the words, and reached up to cup Stiles' face, and Stiles gasped, missing Derek's hand on his cock, "fuck me, Stiles." He whispered as he peppered a trail of kisses down Stiles' throat.

The words sent Stiles a jolt of pleasure and he flailed his hands to open the drawer on the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. He drowned his fingers in the lube as Derek kissed him roughly, and he only slowed down when Stiles' index finger teasingly rubbed against his entrance. Derek hissed in a low voice and bit at the skin under Stiles' jaw a little too harsh.

Stiles pushed a finger inside, slowly building a rhythm. And Derek fisted his hand through Stiles' hair, pulling him for a rough passionate kiss that forced Stiles to speed up his pace, adding a second finger to the first and then curling them. Derek moaned loudly beneath him and threw his head back as Stiles hit his spot. And Stiles couldn't help but take advantage of the exposed skin in front of him.

"Stiles," Derek's voice was pleading, "Stiles, fuck me please. Now." Stiles' hands searched clumsily for the condom and he wrapped it around his cock. He set Derek's lips free and positioned himself between Derek's legs. Derek let out a displeased whimper when Stiles pulled his fingers out.

Stiles placed Derek's leg on his shoulder as he kissed and bit at his inner thigh, "Stop. Teasing." Derek gasped, grabbing a fistful of Stiles' hair and pulling at it, "Stiles, I want your dick inside of me. I want you to fuck me, and I want you to fuck me hard until my voice is gone and I can't scream anymore. Just fucking fuck me already, make me quiver under your every touch" Stiles' eyes were suddenly filled with lust and desire, and Derek's words drew a breathy fuck out of his mouth, the fact that Derek was asking and begging explicitly to get fucked made his hunger grow insatiable.

He lined himself up and pushed with a slow but a deep thrust. One hand pressed firmly on Derek's hip, and his other's hand's fingertips traced up and down Derek's cock. Derek moaned in pleasure, muttering Stiles' name over and over again, louder when he sped up his pace, his hand reached down to grab Stiles' hand and wrap it around his cock, tugging at it roughly.

Stiles was trying to hit Derek's spot again, when his eyelids fell and his breath hitched he knew he managed that. Derek's breaths were getting shorter and faster, and he whispered in a husky voice, "Fuck, ...I'm... I'm..." He trailed off as he came, Stiles still stroking him and fucking him at the same pace, Derek shuddered as he rode out his orgasm.

His stomach was covered in his own cum and Stiles felt his own orgasm build up. Looking at Derek's flushed face, he gave a last thrust before he pulled out and stroked himself, laying his head on Derek's' chest and Derek reached out, taking his hand off and stroking Stiles fast and hard until he came gasping Derek's name.

He pulled out the condom and kissed Derek's lips sloppily. He buried his face in his Derek's neck, inhaling his smell and whispering a shaky "fuck, Derek."

Derek's hand patted his back and he laughed, "Could you get a towel?" He asked and Stiles jumped at the request. He dried Derek and himself, taking his time as he touched every muscle on Derek's stomach and chest, and a blush spread on Derek's cheeks at Stiles' gentle appreciation.

Stiles then kissed him passionately, poking his tongue inside of Derek's mouth and enjoying his pleasant sighs.

They ended up cuddling, Derek's face buried in the crook of Stiles' shoulder, "you smell nice," he mumbled.

"Doesn't everything now smell like me?" Stiles grinned, gently rubbing his fingers on Derek's scalp.

"Yeah, I like it."

Stiles laughed and kissed Derek's head, he let out a sigh before saying "I felt so helpless without you."

"I think the only thing that scared me was that I could never see you again. Otherwise, I wouldn't have let them take me alive."

"Don't say that!" Stiles wrapped his hand protectively over Derek's back, and after a moment of silence, he gathered up enough courage and managed a strangled "I love you."

He could feel Derek's eyelashes against his neck as the werewolf closed his eyes, "I love you too."

"Did you know that?" Stiles asked, arching an eyebrow accusingly at how peaceful Derek's reaction was.

"I didn't." Derek said, "or else we would've started fucking a long time ago."

"Aha! I knew you only loved me for my body." Stiles complained and Derek laughed softly, kissing his neck.

"Stiles..." Derek murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Your heart is kinda annoying."

"Fuck you!" Stiles said, his cheeks turning red. "It's all your fault!"

Derek laughed, "I'm just kidding. I like it." He breathed in and nuzzled into his boyfriend's neck, "I just like it so much better now that I know why it's pounding."

"I know you're just as bad," Stiles teased, smirking. Not that Derek could see him, "I know that's what Peter meant earlier."

Derek laughed, "we're so stupid."

"Right. We both are."

"I would've known if it was someone else," Derek pulled away and looked into Stiles' hazel eyes, "But I could never tell with you. You make me question my senses."

"You're such a sap." Stiles smiled at him, kissing him softly, "I can't believe I have you."

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a story in English, so your comments and thoughts would be highly appreciated.  
> *whispers* they're REALLY needed for my crushed spirit.
> 
> Also! I fixed the spacing. I wasn't aware that by pasting the whole thing from Word the text format would change, again, first time posting!  
> Sorry to those who had to suffer and read it with no spacing... That's horrible...


End file.
